Disk-based storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) are used to provide non-volatile data storage in a wide variety of different types of data processing systems. A typical HDD comprises a spindle which holds one or more flat circular storage disks, also referred to as platters. Each storage disk comprises a substrate made from a non-magnetic material, such as aluminum or glass, which is coated with one or more thin layers of magnetic material. In operation, data is read from and written to tracks of the storage disk via a read/write head that is moved precisely across the disk surface by a positioning arm as the disk spins at high speed.
The storage capacity of HDDs continues to increase, and HDDs that can store multiple terabytes (TB) of data are currently available. However, increasing the storage capacity often involves shrinking track dimensions, bit lengths or other features in order to fit more data onto each storage disk, which can lead to a variety of problems, including degraded on-track recording performance, as well as off-track recording performance issues such as adjacent track erasure.
A number of techniques have been developed in an attempt to further increase storage capacity. For example, a technique known as shingled magnetic recording (SMR) attempts to increase storage capacity of an HDD by “shingling” a given track over a previously written adjacent track on a storage disk. In another technique, referred to as bit-patterned media (BPM), high density tracks of magnetic islands are preformed on the surface of the storage disk, and bits of data are written to respective ones of these islands. Other techniques include, for example, heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) and microwave-assisted magnetic recording (MAMR). The HAMR technique utilizes a laser to locally preheat an area on the disk surface prior to recording in that area. In the MAMR technique, an additional write head is configured to emit an AC magnetic field that excites ferromagnetic resonance in the media, building up energy that eases the process of writing data.
HDDs often include a system-on-chip (SOC) to process data from a computer or other processing device into a suitable form to be written to the storage disk, and to transform signal waveforms read back from the storage disk into data for delivery to the computer. The SOC has extensive digital circuitry and has typically utilized advanced complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technologies to meet cost and performance objectives. Such digital circuitry may include a disk controller and associated read channel circuitry. The HDD also generally includes a preamplifier that interfaces the SOC to the read/write head used to read data from and write data to the storage disk. As is well known, the read/write head may comprise, for example, separate read and write heads.
In order to improve the data readout performance of the HDD, the read channel circuitry often incorporates error correction coding functionality, which may be illustratively implemented using a low-density parity check (LDPC) code. However, as storage densities have increased, the complexity of the LDPC codes has also increased, such that multi-level LDPC codes are now in widespread use. This has led to a significant increase in the complexity of the read channel circuitry of the HDD, as well as a corresponding increase in power consumption of the SOC containing the read channel circuitry. Also, higher integrated circuit packaging costs are often incurred as a result of the increased power consumption.